I'm Not In Love
by NeverMindDream
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Out of My Mind' you might wanna read that first...DannyLindsay, FlackOC This story is complete for the time being, I just don't have anything else for it, so enjoy what's there!
1. Chapter 1

**AN** I am cheesy and quoting a boyband song in this chapter, don't hurt me it sounded like what would be going through Danny's head. You know if Danny had any idea who BBMak was…which he shouldn't. Anyway…I hope this chapter was worth the wait folks. Let me know. :)

**Disclaimer** I unfortunately do not own Danny and Flack, if I did believe me I'd have to sensor the stuff I'd be writing. Since they belong to CBS you'll have to make due with what I've written. Mandy is mine, you can't have her, the other characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, I'm just borrowing them and will return them when I'm done.

* * *

**I'm Not In Love  
**© Dream 2005

_I'm not in love  
__No not at all  
__What makes you think you made me fall  
__I'll slip but no I'm not in love _

Danny hadn't slept in days. He had no intention of calling Cindy. She had been a distraction pure and simple. Lindsay was such a refreshing change in his life. It scared him beyond any explanation how much she affected him. He found he wanted to divulge every secret he had ever kept. He wanted her to know him inside and out. Nobody knew him that well, if he let her get that far his biggest fear was that she'd leave him there. He couldn't take that thought, he had to get out.

Lindsay had a restless sleep. She felt so torn. She was always in such control and in a mere few weeks Danny Messer created this world where she had no control. She hated that he affected her at all and it was worse because she was on the verge of thinking she'd lose him and that scared her. Mainly because she didn't want to lose him, she found she craved him and she hated that. She stared into the blackness of her room and sighed, damn him for affecting her.

* * *

"You had to go and pick the apartment that's on the very top floor didn't you?" Flack grumbled to Mandy as he hauled the last of her stuff into her new apartment.

She smiled at him from where she was unpacking a box, "Hey I'm not the one who had to prove my manliness by not letting his girlfriend hire a mover."

"Waste of money," Flack said, "I figure my girlfriend would owe me at least a massage for this."

"A massage huh," Mandy smiled, "I think I can work that into my schedule somewhere in between unpacking my kitchen and making my bed."

"I vote for after you've made your bed, so we can mess it up again."

"Which would naturally defeat the purpose of making the bed."

"Yes, but I deem it worthy enough payment for all of the lifting and moving I've done for you today."

Mandy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Have I thanked you for helping me move all by your hot self?"

He smiled down at her and snaked his arms around he waist, "Nope, my hot self is feeling quite unappreciated."

"Well that won't do," She kissed his neck, "Thank you." She whispered into his ear before nipping his ear lobe.

He closed his eyes, "Yeah I'm feeling a bit more appreciated."

"Just a bit?" She made her way toward his mouth slowly then traced his lips with her tongue before kissing him long and hard.

"Damn, you're welcome." He said somewhat breathlessly a few moments later.

She stepped away from him and winked, "To be continued, after we unpack the kitchen and make the bed."

He rolled up his sleeves and raised an eyebrow at her, "Do we get to mess the bed?"

"Only if you're good," She said with a grin.

"Point me to a box, I'm feeling rejuvenated."

"That one by the sink needs to be unpacked to the top shelf." She said, "So I have left it for your tallness."

He laughed, "Oh I get it, you're dating me cause I'm tall."

"Well yeah," She grinned, "then there's the hotness of being a cop and the blue eyes, not to mention the fact that I like the way you mess my sheets."

He shook his finger at her with a shake of his head, "You keep that up woman I'm not unpacking a damn thing."

She grinned evilly and went back to unpacking the box she had been working on, "Did you and Danny manage to get that new couch to Lindsay's the other day?"

"Yeah, he was still elusive about why the other one broke," Flack nodded as he reluctantly went to the kitchen to work, "I find it interesting that they both have to work on the day you're moving in."

"Oh Lindsay will be over later to help me with the detailed unpacking," Mandy said, "Besides I think she needs to talk about something, she's been testy lately. Is there something I should know?"

Flack grimaced, "Nothing that I can think of."

"Fine keep your damn guy code," Mandy said knowing there was something going on, "Just know if that man hurts my sister because he's gotta be all stereotypical male then I'm gonna beat his ass."

"I'd pay money to see that," Flack grinned then got sombre, "He'll come around, he doesn't deal well with change. Especially when his feelings are involved."

"Well then Dr. Phil, I guess we'll just have to see what happens then huh?"

"Yeah Robin, now shut up and unpack, I wanna get to messin' those sheets."

"The fact that you know his wife's name frightens me on a number of levels." Mandy said with a laugh.

* * *

If they didn't work in a lab of people trained to recognize body language their tension would have gone unnoticed. Unfortunately for Danny and Lindsay this was not the case. Stella and Mac walked by the AV lab and watched as the two looked through a security tape from one of their cases.

"He's doing it again," Stella observed.

"The closed off don't get too close to me crap," Mac said, "Yeah that's obvious enough."

"You should talk," Stella said with a smile, "However much you want to deny it you and Danny aren't that different."

"I never said we were different," Mac looked at her, "And when did this become about me?"

Stella smiled and wisely dropped the subject, "You gotta give them credit though, they're getting the work done."

Mac nodded, "That they are."

* * *

"See, right there." Lindsay pointed, "He drops something into the drink there."

Danny squinted, "It can't be drugs, her tox screen came back negative."

"Well he's got two drinks there maybe she didn't drink that one." She suggested.

"Are you telling me we might have another victim out there somewhere?"

"I'm telling you that he put something in that drink and it's not sugar," Lindsay said, "If our vic didn't drink it then somebody did."

Danny sighed, "This case just keeps getting more complicated," He rubbed his forehead.

"When was the last time you slept or ate?" Lindsay asked him concern etched in her voice.

His head snapped up and he looked at her, "I can't remember." He answered truthfully.

She put her hand on his arm and sighed, "I think we deserve a break let's get something to eat."

He shrugged off her hand and regretted it as soon as he did it, "I have some results in DNA that I need to check."

"Are we ever gonna talk Danny?" Lindsay asked exasperated. Like a vault door she saw him shut down and it drove her nuts, mostly because she cared way more than she wanted to.

"I'll be in DNA." Was all he said as he left the AV lab.

Lindsay sighed. They had hardly established anything in their relationship and all of a sudden he shut down. She knew something was bothering him and she couldn't think of what it was that she'd done. She had made sure not to come on too strong. He was obviously not the heavy commitment type; she could tell that from the moment she'd met him. The thing is she wasn't into jumping into some kind of heavy commitment either; she just wanted to get to know him. Why did he have to make it so difficult?

* * *

"Danny why do you have to make everything so damn difficult?"

After he had finished in DNA Danny had made a quick retreat out of the lab and called the one person he felt comfortable enough with, "Thanks Aiden." He mumbled, "You're supposed to encourage me."

"Encourage you?" She scoffed, "At what, being an idiot?"

"This isn't my thing Aid, you know that."

She sighed, "Yes Danny you're all about the quick lay with no strings. It's one of the things I've always admired about you."

"No need to be sarcastic." He was miserable. He liked the way his dating life had been up until this point. He'd always had control and always got out before anyone got too attached. So how could he have let this happen? What was it about Lindsay Monroe that made him want to change?

As though she was reading his mind Aiden shook her head, "Change isn't such a bad thing Messer, being vulnerable isn't the freaky ass thing you make it out to be."

"I can be vulnerable," He said defiantly.

"Tell me one thing that you told this Cindy person or anyone before her that required you to take an emotional risk." Aiden said with a raised eyebrow.

"All right fine, point taken." Danny sighed, "So what do I do?"

"Well for starters you quit talking to me about this and call Lindsay. Then you come clean about Cindy and go from there."

"You make it sound so easy."

"If you didn't care about her this wouldn't be a problem Danny," Aiden said with a smile, "Which makes me want to meet her, I gotta get a look at the woman who is bringing the great player down."

"Shut up," Danny mumbled again, "There's nothing guaranteeing that she's not going to hate my guts after this."

"There's nothing guaranteeing she will either," Aiden countered, "You aren't giving this woman enough credit and if she's already got you to this point I think she deserves at least this much."

* * *

Lindsay walked through her apartment and fought the urge to cry. She wasn't going to let this man get her all worked up, not yet. She looked over at her new couch and smiled at the memory…

"You have to be kidding me," Danny laughed and leaned on the counter in her kitchen.

"What is so wrong about never having sex outside of a bedroom" Lindsay asked, she was sitting up on the island between her kitchen and living room.

"Well essentially because it's boring as hell," He said with a smirk at her.

"Just because I'm from Montana doesn't mean I've been rolling around in a lot of hay." Her face grew warm as she watched him walk toward her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kiss you," He said as he stepped up to her and put a hand on either side of her. "And mentally file away that hay idea."

She licked her lips and just looked at him, "You are?" Was all she could get out, he better damn well come through with that treat.

He leaned in close to her face and kissed her lightly, "Yup," He said against her mouth then ran his hands down her legs and placed them around him, "Now up against a counter is great, but that requires more balance." He kissed her while he said this.

"I've got balance." She whispered.

He chuckled, "We'll get there," He put both hands underneath her and continued explaining what he was doing; "Now I'm going to pick you up."

Her arms were around his neck before she could stop herself, "And then what?" She asked with growing anticipation.

He chuckled and kissed her again, "Then I'm gonna take you into the living room," He kissed her as he manoeuvred his way around the island, "Don't worry," He said in between kissing her and running his hands up her back underneath her shirt, "We'll start slow." He undid her bra with one hand and winked as he dropped them both down onto the couch.

She was fumbling with his belt when she heard the crack. She ignored it and asked, "Slow?" She allowed him to pull her shirt off.

His fingers pulled her bra slowly off of her and he smiled wickedly, "Yeah slow."

She couldn't take it any more slid herself underneath him and brought his face down to hers. Later on there was another loud crack and a bang as the couches legs broke and slammed hard into the floor causing its occupants to roll off barely missing the coffee table.

There was a stunned silence and then Danny said, "So next we'll try the floor." Lindsay was sure her neighbours could hear them laughing and probably wondered what was so damn funny.

She couldn't bring herself to sit on the new couch now, she wasn't sure why.

_So what if I just don't want anybody else but you  
__So what if you're all that I ever really want to do  
__I know what you're thinking but that doesn't make it true_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** Damnit Dream what is up with Danny and Lindsay NEVER talking? I know it's true but this will happen. Soon…like next chapter. So endure this one and let me know what you think. ;)

**Disclaimer** I unfortunately do not own Danny or Flack, if I did believe me I'd have to sensor the stuff I'd be writing. Since they belong to CBS you'll have to make due with what I've written. Mandy is mine, you can't have her, the other characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, I'm just borrowing them and will return them when I'm done.

* * *

"So next we'll try the floor."

RIING!

Lindsay shot up and blinked a couple of times. It took her afew seconds to realize she had been sleeping, dreaming actually, and the phone was ringing. "Hullo?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey there, were you napping?" Mandy's bubbly voice spilled over the line.

Lindsay checked the clock by her bed, she must have fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten home from work it was barely eight o'clock. "Yeah, yeah I guess I was."

"Is he still being a moron?"

"I fell asleep because I've been working this case really hard Mandy." Lindsay said with a sigh as she swung her legs over the side of the bed slowly got up, "It has nothing to do with Danny."

"Uh huh and his eyes aren't that blue and his body isn't that hot. Whatever helps you sleep at night," Mandy scoffed then laughed, "Oh wait if you're thinking about his hot body and blue eyes you probably aren't sleeping are you?"

"You," Lindsay licked her lips, "Are NOT helping!"

"Right, sorry. I did have a point to this phone call."

"No kidding, that's a first."

"Oh you are witty and slightly bitchy this could be fun," Mandy laughed, "Wanna meet me at that pub in between our apartments? I think you need a stiff drink."

Lindsay didn't really want to leave her apartment. She wanted to do a lot of moping, which meant that Mandy knew that and wouldn't let up till she gave in. So she figured there wasn't any harm, "Yeah sure, I'll meet you there in half an hour."

"See you then, bye."

Precisely half an hour later both sisters got out of a cab at the same time, "Wow it's like we're choreographed." Mandy said with a grin giving her sister a tight hug.

Despite her initial reluctance to having Mandy around Lindsay was quite grateful to have her sister there. It was very reassuring having someone around who understood everything about you. She smiled as they walked into the pub, "I hate how contagious your good moods are."

"No you don't sweetie, it's what is so irresistible about me." Mandy said with flourish as they sat at a corner table.

"I'm torn between irresistible and annoying." Lindsay said scanning the bar like she always did, in the back of her mind hoping that Danny was there.

* * *

"This is the last time Messer," Aiden said with a sigh as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, yeah fine I'll talk to her I swear." He said, "I just…" He opened the door to the pub for her.

"You're just chicken shit," She finished off for him as she walked by him and swatted his stomach.

"Damn, Aiden," He smiled, "Can't you cushion this tough love by making me feel better?"

She shook her head, "No can do, you're being an idiot, it's my duty to tell you that."

"Fine, be that way, you're getting the first round." He said as they slid across from each other at a booth.

"Why is that exactly?" She asked.

"Because I'm the friend in need of council, you owe me a beer to console me."

"You are pathetic Danny Messer," She said with a shake of her head.

"Oh see now you just owe me cause you keep insulting me."

She sighed and got up to go to the bar, "I'm remembering this when I need you to console me."

* * *

"I'm getting the first round," Mandy said as she stood, "It's the least I can do since I appear to have landed the more sensitive cop."

"Danny's sensitive," Lindsay said defensively.

Mandy raised her eyebrow with a smirk, "Whoa, I thought you were pissed at him."

"I am," She ran her hand over her face, "But that doesn't mean he's a heartless bastard, he's just confused."

"Wow," Mandy whistled as she went to the bar, "You are so hooked." She got to the bar and accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry." She said with a smile.

The woman returned the smile, "No problem, it's kinda crowded in here."

"You're telling me, I feel like a damn sardine." Mandy said as they both squeezed in near the bar.

She laughed, "No kidding, what are you ordering?"

"Just two Buds." Mandy said.

The woman held up four fingers at the bartender who knew her, "Buds." She said.

"Thanks," Mandy smiled, "I'm Mandy by the way."

"You're welcome, I'm Aiden," She shook the other woman's hand as the bartender brought them their beers.

"Nice to meet you Aiden," She said with a nod of her head as she headed back to her sister.

"You too Mandy," Aiden smiled back then headed over to Danny.

* * *

"Whoever said that New Yorkers aren't friendly really haven't had good experiences." Mandy said as she sat down and passed Lindsay her drink.

"You could make friends with anyone sweetie." Lindsay smiled, "So I think you have biased experiences, besides all men like to talk to you."

"Her name was Aiden thank you very much," Mandy stuck out her tongue.

"Well then you are branching out," Lindsay laughed, "So tell me how are you liking New York?"

"This place is like another universe. It's eclectic, diverse and uh has the GQ police department so I love it."

"Can we possibly have an entire conversation without mentioning Flack, Danny or the PD?" Lindsay asked.

* * *

"The place is packed tonight." Aiden said as she sat down and handed Danny his beer.

"I hadn't noticed," He said taking a long drink.

"You are so self absorbed Messer."

He sighed, "You're right I am, tell me about your new job. I'll stop wallowing."

"You're only wallowing cause you aren't dealing with the situation." Aiden pointed out.

"See now that right there, that is you continuing to talk about me." He said with a laugh.

"Right my job, I never thought I'd teach forensic science to high school kids but it's kinda fun."

* * *

Both conversations strayed away from the huge pink elephant of a situation that enveloped Danny and Lindsay. About an hour and a half later Lindsay yawned, "I really need to get home; I'm going to the lab early tomorrow."

Mandy nodded and looked at her watch, "Yeah I told Don I'd stop by after he was finished his shift and that was at nine."

Inhaling Lindsay pushed down the feelings of jealousy. How did Mandy managed to get the guy who had no issue about relationships. She stood and put her coat on then did her regular glance around the room then gasped. "Damn him." She said.

"Damn who what?" Mandy stood and looked where Lindsay was staring, "Oh that is not Danny with some chick…" She squinted, "Hey! That's the woman I met."

Lindsay was already making her way out of the bar. She wasn't going to talk to him now because she knew she'd do something embarrassing she spun around to look at her sister who had followed her out, "Wait, that woman's name is Aiden?"

Mandy nodded, "Yeah why?"

"I didn't know he still talked to his old partner." Lindsay tried not to jump to conclusions.

"His old partner is a hot Latina woman?" Mandy asked, "They really do only hire the especially beautiful at that lab."

Lindsay glared at her sister, "Again you aren't helping."

Hailing a cab Mandy hugged her sister and forced her to get into the back, "Make him talk to you tomorrow, he'll have to give you answers. For all you know he could just be hanging out with an old friend."

"A stunningly beautiful old friend." Lindsay muttered.

"Go home," Mandy said with a laugh, "Your soap opera 'As the Lab Turns' can resume in the morning."

She tried not to think about it, but all that ran through her mind was Danny looking at her saying that he couldn't help it he was in love with his old partner. Did he make a habit of this? Was she just another notch? How could she be so stupid?

* * *

Mandy smiled at the older lady who let her into Flack's apartment building. She pulled out her phone and dialled as she got off the elevator on his floor.

"Flack."

"Your delivery has arrived." She said as she knocked.

He chuckled hung up and opened his door, "Remind me to thank the delivery service, you're exactly what I wanted."

She smiled, "Hey baby."

Pulling her into the room he shut the door as he brought her close to him, "Hey yourself," He whispered against her mouth, "I've had a long day."

"Well then you deserve extra special treatment." Mandy said, "I do believe I owe you a massage."

He grinned at her, "It's true you do."

"You know," She ran her fingers over his face, "You have some fantastic dimples."

He kept grinning, "You've mentioned that before."

"Well they are so fantastic it needs to be mentioned again," She kissed either side of his mouth.

He captured her mouth with his, "At this rate we're gonna pre-empt that massage again."

"Right," She pulled away from him, "Massage first."

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning and felt better. He was scared shitless about talking to Lindsay but he knew that she had waited long enough. He lolled his head from side to side as he took off his coat and hung it in his locker. He did not expect what was going to happen next.

She grabbed his arm pulled it behind him and pushed him up against the locker. It would have been erotic if he didn't know she was quite pissed. "We're talking today Messer, no excuses, no arguments, you're going to explain things to me. Starting with the other women you spend time with."

His heart raced. How did she know about Cindy?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** I don't know if I like this chapter but here it is non then less...I hope you guys find some good in it...lol I'll go try and write a better one. :)

**Disclaimer** I unfortunately do not own Danny or Flack, if I did believe me I'd have to sensor the stuff I'd be writing. Since they belong to CBS you'll have to make due with what I've written. Mandy is mine, you can't have her, the other characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, I'm just borrowing them and will return them when I'm done.

* * *

A lot of thoughts ran through Danny's head in the millisecond he had to give Lindsay some sort of response, "We just started shift." Was all he could come up with, yeah it was lame but it was something. He had to gather his thoughts first, he hadn't expected a talk right then! 

"Mac gave us an hour off," Lindsay let him go and looked at him with a stern expression, "I said it would impede our concentration if he didn't."

"He just let you dictate two of his CSI's having an hour off?" Danny was incredulous, who was this woman? He'd only see Stella manage to influence Mac at all.

"I can be very persistent when I need to be, we're going to the coffee place around the corner, I can holda gun on you if I have to."

If she didn't look so damn serious Danny would have laughed at the comedy of the situation, but this wasn't funny. "No need to get threatening Montana I'll go."

"My name is Lindsay," She said through gritted teeth, "I'm surprised you haven't had to remind yourself so you don't get caught saying the wrong name in a precarious position."

"Hey, hey," He looked at her, "You're losing your high ground here sweetness. Yeah I got some stuff to tell you, but don't you go jumping all over conclusions before you hear all the evidence."

She just crossed her arms, "We're taking this out of the lab. Now move."

He muttered stuff in Italian as they walked down the hall. Hawkes passed them, "Where are you two going?"

"Out," Was all Danny would say as they got onto the elevator.

Hawkes whistled, "Trouble in paradise." He muttered to himself then continued on his way.

They didn't say a word until they were seated at a table and had ordered their food. Finally Danny had to ask, "So who told you about Cindy?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrow, "Who's Cindy?" She leaned across the table, "I'm back on the high ground."

Danny shifted uncomfortably. This was not going well for him, not going well at all.

* * *

Mandy turned the water for her shower on and waited for it to warm. 

Flack yelled from the other side of the door, "Last time you took a shower at my place you stole all my hot water."

She stepped into the shower and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth then responded, "The door's unlocked."

"That's what created the problem last time," He said as he entered the bathroom.

"Well then I guess you need to focus more on cleaning yourself then me." She said coyly.

"Fat chance," He said against the base of her neck as he joined her.

Flack and Mandy sat sipping their coffees, enjoying their favourite sections of the New York Times, in comfortable silence.

"So," Mandy put the sports section down she was keeping up on her favourite football team, "What's up for today?"

Looking over the entertainment section at her Flack smiled, "I don't care I have a rare day off so we can do anything."

"Sweet can we start by going to my apartment, I have to change."

"What you don't like what you're wearing?" He asked with a half smile.

"As hot as I'm sure I look in your shirt," Mandy said with a shake of her head, "Unless you want the male half of Manhattan on me you'll take me to my apartment."

"Hmm, when you put it that way I'd have to pointlessly beat a lot of people," Flack mused.

"Exactly my point."

"Fine, but we don't have to go yet do we?"

"Oh no I have full intentions of allowing you to get me out of this shirt at least once more before we go." She said with a gleam in her eye.

He smirked at her, "I am really loving my day off."

"I kinda figured you would." She smiled then looked back down at her section of the paper.

She was barely through reading a full sentence when he picked her up, "Oh no, you have full intentions to carry through."

* * *

"You don't know about Cindy?" Danny asked confused, "Then why did you ask about…" He stopped, she was smirking at him. 

"My sister met someone when we went out to the pub last night," Lindsay explained as she leaned back. "You planning to dig yourself out of this hole?" She wasn't even pissed, because deep down she figured there was a logical explanation or that it would at least be amusing watching him try to explain.

He held his hands up expecting some sort of blow out, "Wait, wait you were at a pub last night?"

"Yup," She nodded, "Mandy met someone named Aiden."

"Oh!" He smiled, "That was Aiden Burn, my old partner. We're still friends, I needed her advice."

"For what?" She asked.

He leaned forward, "I needed advice on how to get through to a stubborn woman it's a bit of a minefield going blind."

She nodded, "Touché, so that's it you were talking to her about me?"

"She wants to meet you actually, which frightens me on a number of levels." He admitted.

"And Cindy?" She figured as much when it came to Aiden, mostly cause Stella had talked about Aiden dating a teacher she was working with when Lindsay had asked about her.

"Cindy was my girlfriend I guess." He said plainly.

"What?" Lindsay straightened up.

"She umm," He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was dating her before you."

"Before me?" She raised an eyebrow, "How much earlier before me."

"Uh," He licked his lips, "Two days."

Lindsay inhaled and closed her eyes. "Okay, all right so then why me?"

"What?" He asked.

"This woman hasn't contacted you since we started dating;this leads me to conclude thatyou weren't that close, so thenif you had her why askme out?"

"I don't know," He realized that was the wrong answer as soon as it left his mouth, "and umm I talked to her a couple of nights ago."

She cleared her throat and just stared at him waiting for the information to settle. It wasn't settling all that nicely, she looked down. "You have a reputation you know."

He licked his lips again and tried to ignore that comment, "I was playing pool with the guys, it's not like I was looking for her."

"I know, I know," She sighed, "I'm sure you're a saint and that you've never dated more than one person at a time."

He opened and closed his mouth then looked at her, "Is there any way I can get out of this gracefully?"

She shook her head he couldn't even deny it, "You make no comment about your reputation and you kept rebuffing me when I asked about your dad…"

Danny cut her off, "I told you the next time you asked me about…"

Lindsay cut him off, "You should have told me the third time I asked. I don't want to tie you down Danny and I'm not trying to hook you into marriage," She stood and gave him a sad smile, "I just wanted to know you."

He watched her walk away, "Damnit Messer." He mumbled to himself, "This is why you don't do this."

* * *

Mandy leaned back on Flack and sighed, "I like this whole doing nothing idea." 

"I know I'm a genius." He flipped through the channels.

She was going to say more when her phone rang. "Get that for me would you?" She pointed at the table, "Your arms are longer."

"Hey there Igor here, my master is indisposed at the moment can I take a…" He paused, "I'm sorry Lindsay, one sec."

Mandy had been laughing, "Linds?"

"I'm an idiot," Lindsay said still desperately trying not to cry, "Don't ever get involved with your co-workers they say, well they were right…"

"Whoa slow down there Sparky," Mandy sat up, "What's going on?"

"I have to get back to work," Lindsay said abruptly, "Don't bring Danny Messer up to me okay? He's a guy I work with, that's it. Ask Flack about Cindy," She hung up the phone.

"Damnit!" Mandy dropped her phone and glared at Flack, "Why is your friend a moron?"

"Why is it that this is instantly Danny's fault?" Flack asked.

Mandy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "Who's Cindy?"

Flack groaned, he knew Danny should tell her, but knowing Danny he probably didn't do it in the slickest way, "He's a moron."

* * *

**AN** I know, I know, I'm into cruel and unusual punishment! I'm sorry...another cliff hanger...will this ever end? Will Dream EVER get these two back together? Yes...I promise...I will...but it's Danny...have you ever noticed that nothing runs smoothly for that man? I'm just saying...anyway...uh review:) 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** They are so close to finally getting together...can't you just feel it:) I hope this chapter is good for ya...I plan to start the next one off with a bang. ;)

**Disclaimer** I unfortunately do not own Danny or Flack, if I did believe me I'd have to sensor the stuff I'd be writing. Since they belong to CBS you'll have to make due with what I've written. Mandy is mine, you can't have her, the other characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, I'm just borrowing them and will return them when I'm done.

* * *

_Told my heart I didn't want you but I lied._

So it was done. At least that's what Danny kept telling himself. They'd just forget about the few weeks they'd even been together and get back to work. They were both professionals so they could do this. Hell he and Mac worked together and he was well aware of the tension there. He was old hat at this pretending stuff. Then why the hell was it impossible for him to get her off his mind?

Oh it wasn't over; Lindsay was on a mission now. He wasn't getting away with this closed off shit. He'd resign himself, she figured, he'd decide it was over and he'd breathe a sigh of relief because he hadn't had to take a risk. Well damn him, he was gonna take a risk, if only to prove that she could get him to do it. Besides, no one made her feel the way he did, she wasn't going to lose that just cause he was a moron.

* * *

"He's a moron!" Mandy fumed. She was pacing in Lindsay's apartment.

Lindsay was kind of amused, "Shouldn't I be the one ranting?"

"You don't rant Linds," Mandy said, "You say things like 'he's my co-worker don't talk about him' and leave the ranting up to me."

"I can't help it," Lindsay shrugged, "It's a defence mechanism."

Mandy stopped pacing to look at her sister, "So you aren't giving up?"

There was a fire in her eyes that hadn't been there in a long while, "Hell no."

"Oh big sister, this is gonna be fun." Mandy rubbed her hands together, "Can I talk to him?"

A week ago Lindsay would have emphatically said no, she would have in fact probably been totally pissed that Mandy had even asked. That was then, this was now and after a week of trying to forget him and simultaneously seeing him every day Lindsay had made a decision; this wasn't done.

She smiled at Mandy, "Yeah, you can talk to him."

Mandy rubbed her hands together with glee, "Watch out Messer, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

* * *

Danny looked through the microscope then sighed, everything was blurry he sat back and rubbed his eyes.

"You look exhausted." Stella observed, "I can't have my partner falling asleep on the job."

He tried to smile at her, "I'm not falling asleep, my eyes are tired."

"Your eyes are tired?" She crossed her arms, "Not the rest of you, just your eyes?"

"Okay maybe I'm a bit tired; I'm going into a triple here." He said standing to stretch out his tired muscles.

"Go home Danny, you need to sleep I can finish our case." Stella said.

"I'm fine, it's good, I just need more caffeine." He said more in way of convincing himself than her.

"You are no good to me half awake hun," She said kindly, "Go sleep and I'll leave you some paperwork for when you come back."

He grimaced, "I don't sleep."

"Why?"

He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Dreams."

"You know if you'd just face the fact that you're falling for the woman it'd be a hell of a lot easier." She said carefully and quietly so that the rest of the lab didn't hear her.

He wouldn't look at her just mumbled, "I don't fall."

"Tell that to your heart," She sighed and put a hand on his arm, "Now go home Danny."

Reluctantly he left the lab as he resigned himself to the fact that he was going him he could feel his body starting to shut down. "Come on, just let me get to my bed." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

She found him leaning against his locker with his eyes closed. Her heart did that thing it always did when she saw him and it felt good knowing she wasn't fighting it anymore. She was still confused about Cindy, she wanted it to be true that he hadn't been seeing her at the same time as Cindy but she didn't know. She smiled at the memory of what Mandy had said to her that morning, "Borrow my boyfriend for a meal; he's got intel I think you might wanna hear."

Lindsay put a hand to his arm, "Danny?" She whispered.

"Huh, uh, what?" He was slightly startled but more by her contact and closeness then the fact that he was caught sleeping against his locker.

She smiled, "Are you all right to go home?"

He blinked a couple of times and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks for, you know, waking me up."

"Any time," She said then left the locker room.

He watched her go and sighed then reached into his pocket for his keys. "Here come the dreams."

* * *

Hawkes and Marty were just about to start the prelim ona body when Lindsay showed up, "Sorry I'm late," She said, "Danny was sleeping against his locker."

Marty raised his eyebrow, "And you didn't take the chance to prank him?"

"I graduated grade eight a long time ago doctor," She said with a smile, "Now what's up with our John Doe here?"

Hawkes chuckled, "You guys are like a soap opera."

"As the Lab Turns, I know," Lindsay grinned at him, "Mandy's already given us a title."

"Flack's a bastard," Marty grumbled, "You sure you don't have any more sisters?"

"If I did I wouldn't want them anywhere you," She said pleasantly, "The body?" She pointed.

"I liked her better when she was morose and mopey." Marty said to Hawkes.

Who shook his head, "No way, this firecracker is much better, you're hittin' him with something aren't you?"

Lindsay feigned ignorance, "I have no idea what you are talking about, now can we stop gossiping about me and mine and talk about the body decomposing in front of us?"

Reluctantly Mary started with his findings, "Asphyxiation, he was strangled with what looks to me like a strong rope, mostly likely found on a dock…"

* * *

Was that a knock on his door? He couldn't be sure; he pulled himself up and shook the fog out of his head. Yup, there it was again, it was a patterned knock. He groaned, it had the distinct signature ofa Mandy Monroe. He'd wondered how long it would take her to talk to him. He knew her well enough to know she couldn't keep her fingers out of Lindsay's business.

"I'm coming!" He grumbled loudly as he trudged to the door. He pulled it open and turned around while running his fingers through his hair.

"Damn hottie, look at you." Mandy observed as she shut the door behind her, "You look kinda sexy all rumpled like that."

He sighed and raised an eyebrow at her completely used to this treatment at this point, "Is that all you came here for? Cause if it is you can leave the way you came."

"I wonder if there is stages people go through to fall for someone," She mused, "Cause you're bordering on denial and anger."

"Could we not psychoanalyze me and how I deal with relationships?" He asked as he rummaged through his kitchen for something to eat.

"Here's the thing Messer, you don't deal with them." She pulled herself up on one of his kitchen counters, "You avoid them."

He stood up with a box of crackers and tried to eat them nonchalantly in an effort to show her that her observation hadn't fazed him, "You say that like it's supposed to be a revelation to me."

"Listen buddy I could give two flying shits about your commitment issues, except when it involves my sister."

"She's tough, she'll get over it." He said opening his fridge to grab a beer.

"That's just it she doesn't want to get over it," Mandy said, "I personally think she's an idiot cause while you are walking sex you're a bit more of a project for lil ol me."

"Is that so?" He leaned against his counter and regarded her. This was her thing, he figured he would just let the woman talk and eventually she'd realize he was a lost cause and leave.

"Yeah it's so," Mandy shook her head, "She's the best thing that's ever happened to you and that scares you shitless doesn't it?"

Ouch, she hit a guy where it hurt. He pursed his lips and pretended to brush her comment off, "I'm not scared."

"That's right you're petrified."

"Is there a point to this visit Mandy? I appreciate that you want to look out for your sister, but has it ever occurred to you that I'm not the best thing for her?"

"Are you kidding me?" She laughed, "I wish to high heaven that you WEREN'T then she wouldn't have to put so much work into something so gawd damn simple." She jumped off the counter, "Not ever in your life are you gonna find anyone like her and you know it, grow up already Messer."

He clenched his teeth, nobody talked to him like that, save probably Aiden. He finally sighed and looked down; Aiden had said pretty much the exact same thing to him on the phone the other night.

"Are you about done?" He asked.

She shook her head and walked toward the door, "Almost, she's not asking for a lifetime here you know, she just wants to know you."

"No she really doesn't." He said firmly.

Mandy sighed and took his hand to squeeze it she looked into his eyes and smiled, "Yes she does." She said even firmer then kissed his cheek and left.

He put a hand to his cheek, "What is it with these Montana women?" He asked himself.

* * *

Flack pulled out Lindsay's chair before sitting in his own. She smiled at him, "I had no idea you were a gentleman."

"Can't be tough all the time," He smiled back, "Besides Mandy threatened me with treating you nicely."

"She's really not that violent." Lindsay said with a laugh.

He smirked, "Uh yeah she kinda is."

"Whoa and that is getting into too much information territory." She held her hand up.

With a laugh he nodded, "I wasn't gonna go further, besides we aren't here to talk about me."

"Mandy has informed me that you might have some intel on Danny." She said taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah something like that, he's being a moron."

"Oh hunny I didn't need you to tell me that."

"I know, just figured I'd start with something you know." He said.

"Did you ever meet Cindy?" Lindsay cut to the chase.

Flack sighed, "No, which is actually a good thing; if he's keeping her hidden it's not that serious."

"But he said they were dating up to two days before we went on our first date." She said.

"They were, but he hardly remembered who she was after you." Flack explained, "I'm not saying it was right."

"A couple of the lab girls have told me stuff," Lindsay said.

"Like?"

"He's a player, never stays long with one woman…" She ticked the list off on her fingers.

Flack chuckled, "Well that's kind of true, but I'm sure gossip has blown it out of proportion. Listen Lindsay I'm not going to sit here and tell you the guy is a saint."

"What are you gonna tell me then?"

"That he's worth fighting for, he'll come around, he's just a bit slow on the uptake."

Lindsay sighed and looked at her drink, "You sure he'll come around."

"Well if Mandy hasn't killed him, then yeah."

* * *

**AN** Okay, okay so the suspense is gonna be over SO very soon...next chapter in fact. I promise...I hope it's worth the wait...and I hope you enjoyed this... :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** Alright ladies and gents (if there are any gents reading this) This is gonna be my last chapter for a bit…I need to refuel the inspiration…so the story is not over it's just on hiatus for a moment whilst I recoup. I'll see about getting one shots out if I can, but I don't wanna drain all the life out of this plot bunny ya know? I hope it at least placates ya'll. ;)

**Disclaimer** I unfortunately do not own Danny or Flack, if I did believe me I'd have to sensor the stuff I'd be writing. Since they belong to CBS you'll have to make due with what I've written. Mandy is mine, you can't have her, the other characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, I'm just borrowing them and will return them when I'm done.

* * *

Flack got home a couple of hours later and called Mandy, "Hey there June how did your end go with the Beave?"

"Well Ward," Mandy laughed, "I think he's startin' to come around, slowly but surely. How about you?"

"She's quite determined," Flack said, "She just took it all in."

"I guess we just sit back and wait then don't we Mr. Cleaver." Mandy observed.

Flack yawned, "Yeah I guess we do Mrs. Cleaver." His cell phone rang so he check the number, "I gotta go, it's the precinct."

"All right go fight crime I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." He hung up and answered his cell, "Flack…I'll be right there."

There was a huge building fire that night. The CSI's worked a full week with overtime hardly having a moment to rest. They were coming closer to the end of their investigation but it was still busy.

On what was to be the last day of working that case Lindsay yawned and made her way to the elevator to go home. She was at the end of a double; there were hardly any people in the lab as it was 2am. She pushed the button for the lobby when an arm came out of nowhere to stop the doors from closing.

"Danny!" She put her hand to her chest, "You scared me," although she had been anticipating this.

"Sorry," He said then abruptly as the doors closed he turned to her, "Do you really wanna know me?" He asked.

Instead of outwardly smiling at him she looked as though she hadn't been expecting him to do this, that the way he was looking at her over the past week hadn't affected her at all, "Yes, I really do."

"Cause there's a lot," He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted from one foot to the other, "I'm not exactly an open book."

"Ya think?" She smirked at him, come on Danny do it she mentally coached him.

Thinking quickly he slammed the emergency stop button and walked over to her, "I was close to being in a gang, did most of the initiation but couldn't go through with it, they almost killed me." His arms went on either side of her boxing her in, he was waiting for her to react but she just looked at him, "My father is so high up in the mob even if he wanted to leave he'd be the next to find Hoffa and that would be to join him. So needless to say I'm not exactly looked upon fondly by my family, in fact I'm somewhat of a disgrace."

She watched him then rested her arms on his forearms and her hands on his biceps, "You're not a disgrace."

He shook his head trying not to let the subtleness of her touch affect him, "Wait I'm not finished. The gang I was almost in is under scrutiny by the lab and they named me. Mac doesn't know about my affiliation so that was the first he heard of it. I still can't bring myself to talk to him about it. A few months ago I may have shot an undercover cop, I didn't mean to but that's not relevant, IAB doesn't care about that."

"IAB are asses about everything Danny they don't have time to be personal." She said rubbing his arms gently never breaking eye contact with him.

"Lindsay you aren't listening to me. I soil everything I touch; you don't want to be with me. I can't…"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips, "Don't tell me what I want." She said strongly.

He wanted desperately to kiss her but he was still slightly startled that he was actually having this conversation, "I haven't even started to explain Cindy and whatever you may have heard about my other, uh, relationships."

She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, "Danny I have been quite assured that Cindy is not a problem so again, stop telling me what I want. Ask first."

He was curious about this, had she been asking around about him? Why wasn't she recoiling from him? Finally he asked, "What do you want?"

"You," She said against his mouth and put her leg up around him.

He laughed, "What? Here? Now?"

She nodded, "I've taken a vow to stop being boring as hell."

"I like this vow idea, a lot." He kissed along her jaw and into her neckline, they could talk later."But uh aren't we being watched?" He pointed at the security camera.

"Well someone, I'm not gonna say who, might have disconnected the feed to that camera, so we're safe." She started pulling at his belt.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You're kidding me."

"I told you that you don't give me enough credit Messer," She smiled boldly at him letting her fingers go underneath his shirt she traced his skin slowly, "Now if you'd rather go back to an apartment to find a bed than that's just fine by…"

He stopped her by crashing his lips down onto hers, "Since you went to all that work," He said against her skin as he kissed around her ear and the nape of her neck. He undid her jeans and positioned her against the back of the elevator wall, "We wouldn't want to waste it."

She groaned and anchored herself around him with one leg, her arms around his neck fingers clinging to his back, "No" She breathed, "wouldn't. want. to…oh gawd."

* * *

Trevor the lab's night security guard greeted Lindsay as she came out of the elevator, "Finally time to go home Lindsay?" He asked

She smiled at him, "Yes, it's been a productive day."

He noticed her flushed cheeks, "Are you okay? You look warm."

"Oh I'm just fine Trevor," She said with a grin as Danny emerged from the stairwell.

"Night Trev," He waved then exited the building with a wink at Lindsay.

Trevor waved and then smiled at her, "Have a good one Lindsay."

"You too." She said before walking out into the crisp night air.

"Hey you," He said into her ear as she rounded the corner into the parking compound. "I rehooked the security feed, they won't miss much time."

"Brilliant," She looped an arm around his waist, "You know, we still have to talk."

He nodded and wrapped his arm lightly around her neck, "Your place or mine?"

Looking up at him her eyes widened, "Your place is an option?"

"It is now." He smiled at her, he was slowly realizing that Mandy was right, he was scared. So why did that thrill him?

* * *

"So you don't know how it happened?" Mac asked.

The day security guard, Kevin, shook his head, "I have no idea sir, it was working fine when I left yesterday."

Mac furrowed his brow, "And it's fine again, there's just a block of time missing?"

"Yup, like it was unplugged for a bit." Kevin shrugged, "It's kind of a mystery."

Stella was coming in at that moment and Mac knew by the look on her face that she had some information. He waved Kevin away, "Someone on the cleaning crew could easily have accidentally pulled it out."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded, "You're probably right, thanks Mac."

"No problem," Mac fell into step with Stella, "So what news from the underground."

"Apparently this fire has been planned for months…" She said as the elevator doors closed on them.

**TBC

* * *

**

**AN** Like I said there will be more…but it might take till a new episode to give me something to work with, I don't know. I don't wanna give this story anything but fantastic inspiration. So reread the whole thing if you miss it. lol


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** Okay so I still need a bit of inspiration to continue the case, cause it'd be cool to have them actually work for a bit what with all the booty I'm given' em…but I figured you guys had waited long enough, so here's a filler for ya, hope it was worth the wait. ;)

**Disclaimer** I unfortunately do not own Danny or Flack, if I did believe me I'd have to sensor the stuff I'd be writing. Since they belong to CBS you'll have to make due with what I've written. Mandy is mine, you can't have her, the other characters belong to Anthony Zuiker, I'm just borrowing them and will return them when I'm done.

* * *

Stella and Mac werewalking tohis office early one morning having a coffee and talking before the next shift started. They had both figured some important things out about the video feed that had mysteriously been removed and replaced the night before.

"I told them to keep it out of the lab." Mac sighed as he opened the door for her.

Stella smiled, "Technically that wasn't the lab, it was the elevator and it was in the middle of the night."

"You think I should just let this go?" Mac asked her.

She fixed his tie and shrugged, "Would it bother you this much if it was anyone but Danny?"

He silently looked down at her hands then back up at her, "I hate it when you do that."

She stepped away and raised an eyebrow, "What fix your tie or read your mind?"

"The latter more so than the former," He said with a sigh.

"Danny is trying really hard to please you Mac, you can't deny that over the past few months he has gone over and above the call to show you he's loyal to this lab." Stella explained, "Lindsay makes him happy, leave it at that."

"At the rate you're going I'm gonna chaperone their dates." Mac said with a smile.

"No at the rate I'm going you'll go on another date of your own and quit worrying about how others in the lab are doing it." She said with a wink as she checked her watch and left his office she wanted to check some results before Danny and Lindsay got there.

Mac smirked to himself as he watched her walk away. Sometimes it was disconcerting how well that woman knew him. She was probably right; he probably should get out more. Maybe when the lab didn't need him so much he'd do that. He sighed and reached for one of the many files on his desk, not yet.

* * *

Lindsay opened one eye, then the other, it took her a moment to realize where she was and then she smiled. She turned over; sure enough there he was on his stomach one arm outstretched toward her. She didn't want to wake him so she slowly edged herself out of his bed and reached for a shirt of his that was hanging off a chair next to the bed. She tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed, but the sheet she was under was tucked into the mattress so instead her legs got tangled and she tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor pulling the sheet and blanket with her.

Danny was having a fantastic dream when the cold hit him like a bad shower. He turned and watched the blankets and a pillow slid off the bed, with one eye open he mumbled, "Linds?"

Lord he had a sexy morning voice, too bad she couldn't take advantage because she was too busy desperately trying to wish herself away. Keeping her face planted on the floor she decided not to move, maybe he'd go back to sleep.

No such luck. Danny rolled over and hung his head over the bed, he was still too half asleep to burst out laughing but he was definitely amused, "Uh, Montana?" He used the nickname she hated and poked her sides, "you alive?"

She shook her head, "No I'm dead, go back to sleep."

He chuckled, "Well that's not good, how am I going to explain to Mac that your dead body is on my bedroom floor?"

"I don't care just stop talking to me," She said pulling the blanket over her head.

"I could probably come up with a good eulogy," He mused lying on his back hanging his arm off the bed so that his hand was on her thigh, "Today we bury Lindsay Monroe, I only went out with her a handful of times," He said very solemnly, "But I gotta say she was much more beautiful before she was all dead and decomposing. I hope the embalm…" He couldn't finish because she had sat up and smacked him in the head with the pillow.

She was laughing, "You're a complete idiot," She shmucked him again, but this time he caught hold of her wrist.

He pushed the pillow out of his face and grinned at her, "I'm not the klutz who fell out of bed."

She blushed, "Yeah well," Standing she dropped the pillow on his head, "I have no explanation for that, I'm going to get some coffee or tea or whatever it is you have."

"Cupboard next to the fridge," He mumbled from under the pillow.

She shook her head and went to leave, "Maybe I'll shower first," She said evilly, sure enough she heard him jump out of the bed and promptly stub his toe on his dresser as he made to catch up with her.

"Oh, damn," He muttered and hopped up and down a few times. He turned his back to her cause he knew she'd laugh and he wanted to think of a good retort.

Instead she went over and wrapped her arms around his naked torso. She kissed his back right in between the shoulder blades and ran her fingers over his stomach, "Now who's the klutz," She whispered against his skin, then let go and left the room.

He threw his head back and groaned, "You're gonna be the death of me woman."

She chuckled, "I'd have fun explaining that to Mac."

"Oh that's it," He called and ran out of the room causing her to squeal and laugh while trying to run away from him. He caught her around his couch and picked her up, "I think that shower idea is better than coffee."

She was laughing so hard she just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, any problems they could have had were still quite forgotten at that moment.

* * *

Mandy laughed when she saw the number come up on her phone. She answered, "Hey there Mike how was your night?"

"Not too bad Carol," Flack countered, "Why is it we keep referring to each other as couples from old family television shows?"

"I have no idea; it just seemed like the thing to do," Mandy said, "Besides the Brady's had more troubles then the Cleaver family, they suit our situation better."

"Ah but the idea of Greg and Marsha together is downright disturbing." Flack laughed.

"Good point, speaking of our derelict project couple how do you think they're doing?" Mandy asked.

"Well if Lindsay didn't call you last night then I'd guess they're doing pretty good." He knocked on her door.

She hung up and opened the door to give him a quick kiss before responding, "She did call to tell me that she was leaving for the night."

"Hmm," He handed her the coffee he'd picked up for her and mused, "Well, then I guess I'll find out when I visit the lab today, wish me luck."

She put her free hand up to his face and kissed him again, "Good luck and keep me informed." She raised the coffee at him, "Thanks for this."

He smiled, "No problem, I'll see you later?"

"You bet," She waved and shut her door while sipping the coffee with a smile.

* * *

Mac looked up as Lindsay and Danny walked briskly passed his office toward the lab. He checked his watch and headed out to follow them. Stella stopped him as he opened the door, "Don't," She said as she put a hand on his arm.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I told them not to let their relationship affect their job." He checked his watch again, "They're late."

Stella shook her head and smiled at him, "No, instead of twenty minutes early they're fifteen minutes early. You're reaching."

His mouth went into a line, basically because he was finding it difficult not to smile at her, "Fine you're right."

She looped an arm around his neck, "When will you realized I'm always right."

He finally smiled and looked like was about to say something just as his cell phone rang, "Taylor…what?...the owner's son? I thought he was away at boarding school. Okay, yeah, we'll be right there."

"What's up?" Stella asked intrigued.

"We have a new suspect for the fire." Mac explained, "They've got a warrant for owners home, specifically his son's room."

"I'll go tell Danny and Lindsay to meet us there." She said walking away from him.

He nodded, "I'll call Flack and get him to pick up the warrant and meet us there."


End file.
